Battle Scars
by AnimeHime126
Summary: Lucy's life has been all but easy, but even the always happy celestial mage has a breaking point. "Its been a year… A full year now… Since Natsu and Happy left, Since Fairy Tail disbanded, Since I lost Aquarius, and worst yet… Its been a year since I've seen my friends… My family… My place to return… Its all gone… And it's all his fault." Nalu story.
1. Chapter 1

Hope the wound heals but it never does

That's cause you're at war with love

You're at war with love, yeah

Its been a year… A full year now… Since Natsu and Happy left, Since Fairy Tail disbanded, Since I lost Aquarius, and worst yet… Its been a year since I've seen my friends… My family… My place to return… Its all gone… And it's all _his_ fault.

These battle scars don't look like they're fading

Don't look like they're ever going away

They ain't never gonna change

These battle…

Why did he do this…? Did he think it would be fun to play with my emotions…? Did he think it would be fun to tamper with my life, only to leave it in the dust… Did he think that I would be okay with his leaving?

Never let a wound ruin me

But I feel like ruin's wooing me

Arrow holes, they never close from Cupid on a shooting spree

Feeling stupid cause I know it ain't no you and me

But when you're trying to beat the odds up

Been trying to keep your nods up

And you know that you should know

And let her go

But the fear of the unknown

Hold another lover strong

Sends you back into the zone

With no Tom Hanks to bring you home

A lover not a fighter

On the front line with a poem

Trying to write yourself a rifle

Maybe sharpen up a stone

To fight the tanks and drones of you being alone

I sat in my bedroom on the cold hard floor with my blanket hanging loosely off my shoulders as I leaned over my bed. In each of my hands, I held something special to me… In my left hand… Aquarius's broken key…

I wish I never looked, I wish I never touched

I wish that I could stop loving you so much

Cause I'm the only one that's trying to keep us together

When all of the signs say that I should forget her

I wish you weren't the best, the best I ever had

I wish that the good outweighed the bad

Cause it'll never be over (never be over) until you tell me it's over

 _'_ _Aquarius… I miss you so much… What would you say if you were here now…?'_ I thought to myself bitterly. An image of the beautiful blue haired mermaid appeared in my mind.

"Stop moping child. Go out and find yourself a boyfriend." The voice rang clearly in my head.

These battle scars don't look like they're fading

Don't look like they're ever going away

They ain't never gonna change

These battle scars don't look like they're fading

Don't look like they're ever going away

They ain't never gonna change

These battle...

"There's no use crying over spilt milk you silly girl." There it was again.

"Goodbye… Lucy." The last thing she had said to me… The first and last time she had called me by my own name… Was the time that was signifying that I would never see her again…

(Then just leave then)

You shouldn't have but you said it

(And I hope you never come back)

It shouldn't have happened but you let it

Now you're down on the ground screaming medic

The only thing that comes is the post-traumatic stresses

Shields, body armors and vests don't properly work

That's why you're in a locker full of hurt

The enemy within and all the fires from your friends

The best medicine's to probably just let it win

I looked at my right hand. Clutched tight between my fingers was a photo of the three of us… My old team… My old family… Fresh Tears fell from my eyes and onto the already crumpled photo.

I wish I couldn't feel, I wish I couldn't love

I wish that I could stop cause it hurts so much

And I'm the only one that's trying to keep us together

When all of the signs say that I should forget her

I wish you weren't the best, the best I ever had

I wish that the good outweighed the bad

Cause it'll never be over, until you tell me it's over

The pink haired idiot had swung his arm over my shoulder, a happy grin present on his face. I had a smile on my face as well, my eyes closed, a blue cat clutched tightly in my grasp…

These battle scars don't look like they're fading

Don't look like they're ever going away

They ain't never gonna change

These battle scars don't look like they're fading

Don't look like they're ever going away

They ain't never gonna change

These battle...

I laughed bitterly and tried to wipe my tears, but they still fell, faster then I could wipe them away.

"I miss you…" I muttered quietly.

Cause you set me on fire

I've never felt so alive, yeah

"Don't cry Luce! Save your tears for when we win!" His voice rang in my head, making my heart sting.

No, hoping wounds heal, but it never does

That's because you're at war with love

"I can't help but cry you idiot." I seemingly defended myself against my own memories.

And I'm at the point of breaking

And it's impossible to shake it (yeah)

"Why did you leave me…? Why?" I muttered as I gave up on wiping my tears away. I cried into my hands as a fresh and cold breeze blew through my window.

See, you hoped the wound heals, but it never does

That's cause you're at war with love

Hope it heals, but it never does

That's cause you're at war with love!

"If only you could know… If only I had the courage to tell you while you were here… Would you be here with me right now if I had told you? If I had told you that I loved you?" I muttered to myself.

"I love you two." A heard a voice. I thought it was my imagination like before, but this presence… It was unmistakable… Its him!

I spun around as fast as I could to face my window. Standing right in front of me… He was here… He was really here…

These battle scars don't look like they're fading

Don't look like they're ever going away

I ain't ever gonna change

These battle scars don't look like they're fading

Don't look like they're ever going away

They ain't never gonna change

These battle scars don't look like they're fading

Don't look like they're ever going away

I ain't never gonna change

These battle…

"Natsu…"


	2. Sequel Notice

Hey'ya everybody. I'm back with the sequel to Battle Scars. I really would like to post it here, but I don't wanna ruin this story, so I'm posting it separately, that way you can choose whether or not you want to read it. Thanks, bai!


End file.
